The Opposite Of It All
by ArabianDragon
Summary: Heya! This is a gender swap of HTTYD, I know how some people feel they are not great. Uploading for second time as first backfired. Rated T for romance and because I'm paranoid. I do not own HTTYD or any of it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People of the World.**

**I watched How To Train Your Dragon when it first came out here in the UK and literally fell in love with it (ok now you think I'm a creep xD) So I wanted to re write it but hey, that's a little boring right? So I figured I would do a gender swap instead! *Groan* Yeah yeah I know some people don't like that, but I do! I have read about 5ish others on here for some inspiration (Please note, I am not trying to steal anyone's story- some are just so great I had to do it!) **

**I'm gonna follow the story line, but maybe throw some other things in there to :)**

**Again, I'm not tying to steal anyone's story! But I have seen plenty on here, but what the heck, may as well do one.**

**I do ****NOT**** own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its amazing characters!**

**So... I now present... Chapter One!**

* * *

Chapter One

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third woke to the sound of screaming, roaring and well, vikings. Just another Tuesday night on Berk, a tiny, freezing, hopeless island in the middle of utterly no where. Hiccup swung her stick like legs over the side of the bed and scraped her hair back into long red plait reaching two inches past her bony shoulders. Quickly she pulled on her fur boots and ridiculously large fur vest over the again large green shirt supported my a think belt. Double checking she had her pen knife and book intact on the inside of her vest, she shot down the stairs and heaved open the huge front door, only to be greeted by a monstrous nightmare. Of course.

Once there wasn't fire surrounding her tiny body, Hiccup took a huge breath and ran. She dogged in and out of over large vikings getting yelled at every time. "Sorry... sor.. sorry.." "Get inside!" Yelled a women from who knows where, "Hiccup! Get outta the way!" Yelled a beefy man. "Yes yes I know, I know I'm go- AHH!" She yelped as she tripped over, only to be greeted by a vaguely familiar viking falling on top of her. "DAHHHHHH Morning" The viking screamed. Really? Really? Hiccup thought to herself standing up and dusting away the soot like dirt. She carried on running through the mad havoc of vikings, fire and dragons, only to be hauled up by the one and only, Chief of Berk, Stoick The Vast. "What is she doing out, what are you doing out again?" He spat in her face. Another Viking came along, thankfully, and Stoicks attention was taken away from Hiccup, as well as his grip.

As she continued through the complete explosion of mad men and dashed into the blacksmiths. "Ah finally, it's about time you joined the party." Resorted Gobber, one leg, one arm, all viking. Also Hiccups mentor and her Fathers best friend. "I wouldn't quite call it a party" Called Hiccup hauling an armful of destroyed weapons from demanding vikings. "I thought you ad been carried off!" He continued completely ignoring Hiccups last comment. "What me? No.. I'm way to much.. pure.. raw viking for their taste... they wouldn't know what to do with all.. errm this.." She stuttered flexing imaginary mussels. "Yep" She continued heating a load of broken hammers over the orange coals. "Well.. they need tooth picks don't they?" Gobbert replied tugging on her plait. He started rambling on about who knows what, and surprisingly there wasn't any sort of killing device to be fixed, so Hiccup stared out the window scanning for the group of teens. Deranged viking, mad viking, crazy viking, deadly dragon, killing dragon there!

She spotted the twins Ruffnut, the girl, and Tuffnut, the boy. They looked oddly alike for opposite genders. Next she saw Fishlegs, most probably the largest, but most intelligent on dragons, girl on Berk. Then her cousin, and life enemy,Steinlaug came into view. Hiccup shuddered at the sight of her 'Mussels.' also known as fat in Hiccups mind. None the less, she was in much better shape than her weedy cousin. Hiccup flicked her head to the right and saw him. Aki. Hiccups knees crumpled beneath her. Hiccup had had a crush on Aki for five years, since she was eight. Just as she was about to pounce out the window, she was heaved up by the collar for the second time that night.

"Oh come on" She complained. "Let me out! I need to make my mark!" She continued. "Oh you make plenty of marks, all in the wrong places." He cleverly replied. "Please please please! I'll kill a dragon, my life get incredibly better, I might even get a date." She said, making hand gestures for effect. Gobbert sighed before resorting to; "You can't throw a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these." He said tossing a net to the viking behind him. "Ok, I see your point, but this will throw it for me!" She declared tapping some sort of machine behind her, which send yet another net flying, this time hitting Steinlaug's father, Spitlout, square in the head. Ouch she thought. "See that is what I'm talking about! If you ever wan't to get out there... you need to stop all.. this." Quickly scanning Hiccup with his hands, well hand. She raised and eyebrow, apparently hurt, before a tear formed in the corner of her bright green eye. "Come on lass" Gobbert said, suddenly caring, "Now sharpen this sword, in fact, man the hatches! They need me out there!" He confirmed before Switching his metal hook for a sword. After one last glance at the young girl he turned and limped out the door AHHHH he screamed!

Hiccup sighed. Typical viking. Once she was sure no one was watching, she grabbed the machine and darted out the door. She was going to kill a dragon if it killed her as well. Of course she was greeted by three things. Deadly Vikings, Deadly Dragons and shouts of complaint. "Hiccup! Get outta the way!" Yelled someone "Inside for Thors sake!" Came another voice. "Yes yes, I'll be right back!" She called to no one in particular. Eventually she reached the top of a grassy cliff, away from all the shouting and fire. "Come on, come on, give me something to shoot at." She mumbled tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Then a black shape, slightly darker against the rest of the night sky, shot across the inky canvas. Without thinking, Hiccup shot, tripping backwards but a tremendous roar and a falling shape occurred.

"I hit it! I actually hit it!" She exclaimed! "This, this fixes everything! Did anyone see that?" She said jumping around, only to be greeted by an exceptionally large Monstrous Nightmare. "Apart from you." Hiccup said before screaming and running off across the cliff side and towards the village. In the Plaza Stoick saw what was going on and turned his head. Oh Hiccup, he thought. "Do not let them escape." He boomed before running off in the direction of the girl and the dragon.

As soon as he reached them, he tossed Hiccup aside as if she were a rag doll, and pounced onto the beasts head. He started ripping out it's scales. The dragon started to cower and flew off, leading all the other dragons away with it. Suddenly a huge wooden pole creaked before smashing into the docks.

"Sorry... Dad." Hiccup mumbled to Stoick. He quickly hauled her by the the arms and Hiccup stumbled after him. "Alright alright I'm sorry!" she said to the large chief, "but I hit a Night Fury." Stoick just glared at her. "No it's not like the last few times, I mean I actually really hit it! Honest! It landed just of Raven point, we should get a search party out the-" "Stop just stop." Stoick said interrupting his daughter. "Every time you step outside disaster strikes! I have bigger problems. The freeze is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!" He bellowed. "Well between you and me, don't you think the village could do with a little... you know less feeding?" She mumbled playing with her fingers. The whole village started to talk at the same time, obviously offended. Stoick glared into his daughters eyes, then at Gobbert. "Take her home... and make sure she gets there." He said, as he started to wonder off. "Right lets go." Gobbert said gently, giving her a little shove.

Soon enough they passed the other teens. "That was a performance, wanna rose?" laughed Tuffnut. "Yeah, it actually helped them!" Resorted Steinlaug. "Thank you, thank you I was trying." She mumbled before her and Gobbert continued. The other teens looked at each other and shrugged. It was just Hiccup. Just a Hiccup.

"He just doesn't listen to me!" She huffed to Gobbert, "and when he does it's always with this disappointed scowl like someone brought him lamb instead of beef. Excuse me Bar maid, it appears you brought me the wrong off spring. I ordered a child with confidence and strengh, extra guts and glory on the side, this here, this is a talking fish bone!" She said, intimidating her Fathers strong Scottish accent. "Now, your thinking about it all wrong! It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside he can't stand." Hiccup raised an eyebrow. Right. "Thank you for that." She said. "No no, I didn't mean to hurt you." "Mmm" She said shrugging before slouching off into the house, leaving Gobbert feeling terrible.

* * *

**Ok Guys! Chapter One! I know I didn't swap Ruff and Tuff, but there's not really much point so I didn't bother. Gobbert is a bit nicer towards Hiccup in this I know, but I picture Gobbert like that so let it be! I'm sorry on how short it is :/ I promise the next one will be longer! Please drop a review! I will update every Saturday and Wednesday because that's when I know I will have access to a computer! Until Tuesday... Toodles! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys! I am updating when it's done now. I mean I have had this done for ages lol, so ignore the Tuesday and Saturday! I should still be able to upload at least twice a week, no exceptions! So now presenting... chapter two!**

* * *

As soon as Hiccup watched the sighing old man turn back down the hill, she flew to the back door. She was going to find that dragon. She was going to prove that she was a viking. Hiccup being well... Hiccup, managed to stumble over her huge boots and straight into the door, resulting in her whacking her cheek on the iron handle. Ouch she complained rubbing her freckled face before setting out towards Raven Point. She was a Viking, sort of, if some people in Berk were fine with losing limbs, she could certainly survive some metal to the face.

Hiccup had spent a ridicules amount of time in the woods over the years, so knew it like the back of her hand, and everywhere around there, including the route to Raven Point. Actually she probably knew it better than the back of her hand.

* * *

Around two hours had passed and once again, Hiccups mission was seeming to be unsuccessful. In fact, she was pretty sure she had been walking in circles for the last hour, and as she passed a familiar tree for the third time she was certain of it.  
"All the gods hate me." She complained. "Some people lose their hammer or their pencil, no not me... I manage to lose that... and an entire dragon!" She said scribbling in a page of her journal, obviously frustrated. In her anger she kicked at the ground. Only to have her foot meet the bent over branches of a tree, causing her to trip over and get a face full of mud. "Son of a-" she began, but was cut off by her amazement.

The entire tree had been bent over into an upside down 'U' shape. As her gaze continued along the destruction, she noticed a trail of uprooted plants and flung out soil. Ruff and Tuff would love this she smirked to herself. She may not have ever been friends with them, but she sure knew that they liked completely destroyed things... and destroying things in that case.

As always, curiosity over took her and she started to walk down the twins heaven. The trail of destruction was about half a meter deep and approximately two meters wide. To big for a Gronkle or a Zippleback, but way to small for a Monstrous Nightmare or a Deadly Nadder. Hiccup didn't remember seeing any other dragons around last night, not that any of those kind of dragons would be flying that high, so her heart suddenly gave a soar of hope! Soon enough she reached a large semi-circle of rocks. With caution, the young viking peered over the flat surface. And lying there was a huge mound of black.

Her immediate reaction was a gasp as she flung herself behind the safety barrier. No, she thought to herself, I can do this. And ,oh so slowly, she edged towards the mysterious dragon. Well the ropes sure had worked. His wings were bent back in an obviously painful position and his legs in a mucked up tangle. His head though, was free to move as he pleased. Hiccup let out a small gasp. It was there. A Nightfury! An actual Nightfury! He was black as night, with huge bat-like wings. But his eyes, oh his eyes, they were forest green and so big, just like Hiccups. It was there in front of her. The dragon no viking had ever killed. That they had hunted down for over three hundred years! And she could kill it. Right here, right now.

After stumbling over herself on what to do she pulled out her knife from where she had been hiding it. As she raised the knife she stared the dragon hard in the eye. "I'm gonna kill you today." She muttered, "I'm gonna stab you and-and bring my father your heart. I am a viking, I AM A VIKING!" She screamed. Just do it! It's not gonna kill you! Come on, come on... no. Her arms gave way and the knife fell to her feet. "I did this." She half cried. "And I'm gonna fix it." She resorted to. Without a second of hesitation, the forgiving viking scooped up the small knife and started cutting through the slightly burnt ropes. One. Two. The dragons eyes shot open in sudden realization. Three. Four. He got ready to fly. Five. Six. The final rope was cut. Silence. Suddenly he pounced forwards, pinning Hiccup to her former safety barrier. Great. So this is how it's going to end, pinned to a rock ad burnt to a crisp. Some viking.

But much to her surprise. The dragon didn't fire. Instead he let out the most ear piercing scream Hiccup had ever heard! After one last angry glance at the terrified girl, her flew off. Well more like bounded of. Dumbstruck, Hiccup stood up with her ears still ringing. "Well that was umm loud." She managed to stutter before fainting.

* * *

She woke after what must of been about two hours Hiccup rose from her slumber. For a second she was confused. What happened? Then it all came back. The ropes, the knife, the dragon, the scream, then well the black. Oh Thor, I had better get back so thought to herself. She stood up, only to have the ground tumble towards her again. She jumped up and started running. Hey at least my mind will shutdown. Within minutes she had to force herself into a stop. Ok I really need to exercise more often, seriously. The trees around her were all covered in axe dents. Well it looks like Aki was here recently she thought while smiling at the image of him.

Soon enough, she reached the village and hurried past the blacksmith, praying she wouldn't be seen by Gobber.  
"Aha! Gotchya!" Gobber smirked hooking Hiccup by the vest, "ye fathers looking for ya lass." He continued moving his head in the direction of the house.  
"Oh boy." Hiccup said, quickly covering her mouth. The older viking smiled.  
"So, where have you been? You've been gone for nearly four hours!"  
"Oh umm just umm urr around you know, Hiccup stuff."  
"Right." He replied, not fullt fooled. "Now get going!" He said while unhooking her. Hiccup sighed before continuing to the house.

When she reached the top of the hill she pushed the door open ever so quietly. Her house was one of the largest on the island, belonging to the chief and all. It was a large rectangle with the fire right in the center. To the right was a flight of stairs leading to hiccups bedroom and an empty storage space. At the back of the house was two considerably smaller rooms, the kitchen, a small square room with another fire and a 'sink'. Neighboring was her fathers room. She hadn't been in there since her mother passed, scared of the memories. As she looked around she was greeted by an image of her father tending to the fire. Shoot. She slowly shut the door then made a dart up the stairs. Once she was half way up she heard;  
"Hiccup." Her dad didn't even turn around. Yay.

"Urr yes... er yes, yes dad?" She staggered.  
"I need to speak with you." Her dad said. Realizing she had something to say so she mumbled,  
"Yeah I need to speak with you to.. um dad... I don't wanna fight dragons." She managed to say the last part at the same moment as her dad said  
"I'm putting you in dragon training."  
"What?" They said simultaneously. After bickering on who should speak first, the beefy man said,  
"You get your wish, dragon training. You start in the morning."  
"Oh umm I should have gone first... I don't wanna fight dragons." Her fathers eyebrows raised, "I mean, we have a sur plus of dragon fighting vikings, but do we have enough baking vikings, or cloth making vikings?" She sighed before continuing "I-I can't kill dragons dad."  
"But you will!"  
"I'm pretty sure I won't"  
"Yes you will."  
"No I won't."  
"Look- I don't have time for this, you start in the morning. Deal" Realizing she wasn't going to win this Hiccup finally gave in.  
"Deal," she mumbled.

Her Father nodded his head before picking up a sac.  
"We're going in search of the nest, Gobbert will be your mentor, so yeah, I'll be back soon, probably." He said into his daughters eyes.  
"And I'll be here... maybe." Hiccup said as her dad started to walk out the door, "Goodbye daddy." She said.  
"Goodbye Hiccup." Stoick sighed before leaving. Dumbstruck, Hiccup walked up the stairs to her room. Her walls were coated with drawings of the other teens on the island. At the back of the room was a wooden desk she crafted with Gobbert. Against the other wall was her bed. Not exactly.. whats the word... comfortable But hey they were vikings.

Well that went well she thought whilst taking off her boots and vest. She sighed, and fell into bed, thinking of Dragon training, her father and the NightFury.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter two! I am a terrible person, it's even shorter than last time! A whole 114 words! Ahh! Sorry! Anyways how am I doing? Good? Bad? Drop a review and I'll let you cuddle Toothless! *Toothless makes big innocent eyes* Until next time... byes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow earthlings, it would be the day of the next upload. This is one of the chapters where I've changed it a bit... you have been warned! Now presenting... Chapter Three!**

* * *

Hiccup woke the next morning with a horrible ringing in her left ear. Urghhhhh. What happened? Suddenly, it felt as if her mind exploded as it all flooded back. From the raid to her dad. Oh no. Dragon training. Her mood suddenly switched from confused to worried, angry and completely gutted. With a huge sighs he swung her legs over the bed, but this time instead of being in a hurry, this time she took as long as possible.

After what seemed like a considerable amount of time shewalked down the wooden stairs, to see something on the table on her way out. There was an ax. Way to big for Hiccup though. It had a long wooden handle,and a leather handle. The metal was smooth silver, the edge bright red. Next to it she noticed a note.

_Deer Hiccup,_

_As I have left on my travels and yu ar starting your traning, I thot it was time i gave yu this. It has been pased down genraton after generaton in the Haddock family, and it's time fore yu to have it. Wen you cary it, you cary everyone else with it._

_Dad _

Hiccup sighed. She did consider taking it to training but quickly decided against it. It was way to big for her anyway.

She set out the door, towards what could easily be her death. As Hiccup wondered down the hill, she took in the beauty of the small island. Despite the sky being grey as usual the tall pines circling the dreary island seemed brighter than ever! Even the houses in small clusters seemed more... happy. She shook her head. It must be going wonky. I mean... this is Berk after all. It was tough, not pretty.

Quickly the other teens came into view, obviously heading for the arena as well so Hiccup stumbled after them, dropping in on the conversation.  
"So my parents said I could get that new axe soon." Aki said, obviously excited.  
"Yeah yeah, you would look great with a new axe. So, so great and strong..." Said Steinlaug fluttering her eyelids. Charming, thought Hiccup.  
"If I had a big axe, I would cut the face off of all my enemy's!" Declared Tuff.  
"And that's why you don't have one doosh bag." Ruff said flicking her brother on the back of the head. The two erupted into a fist fight, only to have the others roll their eyes. Typical.

"So... back to training..." Said Aki, apparently annoyed by the twins. Again.  
"Yeah! I'm gonna get the most bruises on the Gronkle," declared Stienlaug  
"Actually, Gronkles skin is hard and tough... and impossible to bruise." Mumbled Fishlegs. Everyone groaned, including Hiccup. Fishlegs was very similar Hiccup, apart from her body size. About four Hiccups could fit around the stomach line. Strangely though, this was enough to get her accepted into the other teens group, and still be herself.

All to soon, the arena came into sight. It showed a big resemblance to a sporting arena... just allot smaller. The top was covered in a net made of metal, so the dragons wouldn't be well... dragons and escape. Around the edge were five wooden doors, all rattling with angry roars coming from inside. At the entrance stood Gobbert. He had his flesh hand behind his back leaving only a hunk of metal in sight. His blonde mustache hadn't changed from it's usual tangled mess though. Without saying anything she lifted open the creaking doors.  
"Welcome to dragon training."

The teens stared around in awe at the huge place.  
"I'm hoping to get ANOTHER scar." Commented Steinlaug putting emphasis on the word another.  
"Yeah... I'm hoping to get one lower back." Replied Tuffnut.  
"I'll give you one lower back." Smirked his sister punching him on the arm.  
"Yeah it's only fun is you getta scar outta it." Said Aki, once again, ignoring the twins.  
"Yeah...pain...love it." Commented Hiccup before face palming herself for being so stupid.  
"Eww.. who let her in." Said Steinlaug glaring at Hiccup, "this is dragon fighting, not a tea party." She continued, to have everyone else, excluding Fishlegs, laugh at her.

Gobbert saw what was going on and limped over to defenseless Hiccup.  
"Aye, it's ok," he said patting her on the back, "your small and weak, the dragons will go for the more... viking like vikings. Hiccup stared.  
"Gee, your really not good at being...whats the word... kind are you?" Questioned the girl looking him in the eye. Gobbert shrugged a put his attention to everyone else.

"Behind these doors," he started, "are all the dragons you will be learning to fight." Gesturing to the first door he said whilst pointing at it; "The Monstrous Nightmare." He continued to the next. "The Deadly Nadder," next door, "The Hideous Zippleback," next door "The terrible terror... WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" He screamed at Fishlegs who had been commentating the jaw strength and speed of each dragon. "Thank you. And finally... the Gronkle"  
"Plus five speed..." Whispered Fishlegs to Hiccup, before Gobbert lifted the handle on the heavy door.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Question Steinlaug as the the door rose.  
"I believe in learning on the job." Replied the laughing viking as the dragon shot out and blew a ball of fire. The teens quickly scattered.

"Whats the first thing you'll need?" Questioned Gobbert.  
"A doctor?" Screamed Hiccup.  
"Plus five speed?" Yelled Fishlegs. Really?  
"A shield!" Exclaimed Aki.  
"Correct! If you have to choose between a sword and a shield... take the shield." Yelled Gobbert while thrusting a blue shield covered in gold twists of metal, and slightly burnt around the edge, into Hiccups trembling hands.  
"Today is all about survival... you get blasted... your dead."

"Get your hands off my shield!" Screamed Ruffnut to her twin.  
"No its mine!" he said tugging it, "here have this on it has flowers on it girls like flowers." he continued passing the ignorant girl a red shield with a tulip in the center. In her anger Ruffnut pulled away the shield and whacked her brother on the head with it.  
"Oops, now it has blood on it." She remarked, just as the lazy Gronkle soared towards them, shooting a ball of burning fire the the two. It smashed the shield in two as if it were a piece of grass.  
"Ruff, Tuff, your out." said Gobbert from the sidelines. "Hiccup get in there!" He yelled to the girl hiding behind a Slab of wood.  
"Each dragon has a limited number of shots, ho many does a Gronkle have?"  
"Urr five?" Yelled Steinlaug.  
"No...duh it's six!" Corrected Fishlegs.  
"Six, right! That's one left for each of ya!" He said laughing. At that exact moment another ball of fire spluttered from the dragons mouth and made fishlegs's shield explode.  
"Fishlegs, your out." Shouted Gobbert. Fishlegs nodded before running off screaming.

SteinLaug was stood by the wall of the arena, mocking Fishlegs, when the Gronkle flew over to her. She didn't notice until Hiccup screamed her name.  
"Huh what?" She said baffled. Suddenly the dragon shot another deadly ball of fire, hitting her shield and making it roll away.  
"Steinlaug, out." Sighed Gobber, how had Hiccup got to the final two?  
"So I guess it's just you and me huh." Muttered Hiccup to Aki.  
"Nope, just you." He replied before cartwheeling off. The Gronkle came into view and shot it's fifth ball off fire at the shield. Rather than exploding, it rolled off to the other side of the arena. Stupidly, Hiccup started to ru after it, making her all to vulnerable The dragon started chasing her, soon enough cornering her against the wall.  
"Hiccup!" Screamed Gobber as the Gronkles mouth lit up.

The teacher, knowing all to well what was about to happen, hooked the thing by the edge of its mouth, before spinning it around, sending its last shot into a wall.  
"Ans thats six, go back to bed ye over grow sausage!" Muttered the mentor. Terrified, Hiccup stayed against the wall, only to burn her hand on the glowing wall.  
"Ouch," She said shaking her hand. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gobber.  
"Ok... I think we're done for today... just remember class, the dragon will always, ALWAYS go for the kill..."

* * *

**Ok... its really bad. I have just had the biggest writers block, and have been relying on the school library, which is really loud. Ah well. Untill the next chapter!**


End file.
